The Beginning of Bad Fanfiction
by asimplecritic
Summary: How the Muse of Bad Fanfiction came into being. one-shot.


Being a muse is tough.

Sure it may sound like an easy job, since they are able to give off inspiration on command, but that's beside the point.

It is hard work. You have to find the right people to give inspiration to at the right time. Because you can never get the most brilliant idea just as you open Microsoft Word, you have to be somewhere else, living your life. And you can't just give it to the brilliant authors; you have to give ideas to _everyone__, _even those who couldn't write.

Ah yes. Being a muse is tough. It's even tougher when you're the muse of Fanfiction.

Fanfiction. net. It's a very interesting place, full of many different people. But that's a topic for another time. Today, we're talking about the birth of bad fanfictions.

Yes, there are bad fanfics out there. Is yours one of them? Quite possibly. But again, this is a topic for another time.

You see, there is a muse of Fanfiction. Her name is Fanfiction. But most people call her FF.

After the first couple of muses, they lost the creativity with the names. Go figure.

FF was an odd muse. She idolized Clio, the muse of writing, and followed her around like a lost puppy. Whenever Clio gave inspiration to anybody, FF would be there, looking over her shoulder.

When the idea of showing people your manuscripts came about, FF was there, helping them come up with an idea, going off of someone else's characters or universe. FF loved her job, but giving wonderful ideas to those who only wrote stories for their own pleasure was kind of disappointing.

Then on October 15, 1998, someone named Xing Li founded Fanfiction. net. She was ecstatic when the site came into being. It was like her baby, or her kingdom. For the next month or so, FF told every single person she met about how awesome it was. She practically danced everywhere, giving inspiration to every user on there.

She was doing so much more now. She felt a sense of pride, inspiring new authors to write.

But soon the thrill of giving inspiration became dull, and FF began to slack off, letting old ideas be given to new people over and over again, and letting out of character ideas slip into people's minds, releasing a Mary Sue every now and then.

That was when it happened.

_FF split into two_. She felt like part of herself was being torn away, but it felt strangely good underneath all the excruciating pain.

Then it stopped.

FF opened up her eyes, and saw _herself_.

The old FF stared blankly at the new FF.

They looked the same, but yet there were still differences. While Old FF had only one streak of pink hair, the New FF had many streaks. The New FF had an air of laziness and boredom about her. Old FF had a happy perky air.

"W-Who are you?" Old FF asked cautiously, her voice shaking.

New FF smirked. "I'm Bad Fanfiction."

"_What?_" Old FF shrieked. "How can there be a _Bad_ Fanfiction? There's only _one_ Muse of Fanfiction, and that's _me!_" Old FF screeched. _What's happening? This can't be real, I must be dreaming,_ FF thought wildly.

"Well you see, I was born because _you_ slacked off, letting crummy ideas get into people's heads. Have you noticed the stories coming in? They stink. That's what _I_ do,"Bad Fanfiction explained cockily. "And I'm going to keep on doing it."

Old FF felt herself swell up with anger. Fanfiction. net was her life. She wasn't going to let some new cocky loser trash it.

"Not if I have anything say about it," Old FF said boldly.

Bad Fanfiction rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

Old FF opened her mouth for a comeback but none came. What could she do?

Bad Fanfiction smirked again. "That's what I thought. Well, dear twin, it's been nice chatting, but I have things to do, Fanfiction to trash. See ya." She waved good bye and vanished.

Old FF felt utterly defeated. _How can I save Fanfiction? _she thought sadly.

With that thought she began to sob. FF curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. Her laziness had created a monster, and now her reason for living was about to be overcome with horrible stories.

Why was bad fanfiction so much easier to write than good?

FF continued bawling for hours; she probably would have kept on crying if Clio hadn't come.

The Muse of Writing held FF and let her sobs decrease. Being near her made FF get a grip on herself.

"What's wrong Fanfiction?"Clio asked kindly.

FF sniffed, and told Clio the whole story. By the end of it, she was in tears again.

"Well, that's why you have to careful with inspiration. You can't give it too often or the want to keep giving inspiration will fade, and new ideas will stop flowing," she explained. "Bad versions of almost every Muse exist. It's the ying yang of the world."

"Oh," FF sniffed, absorbing the new information. "How do I stop Bad Fanfiction?"

Clio sighed. "You can't truly stop her. You can only beat her back. You have to inspire good stories to black out the bad ones. It's going to take a very long while, and you may not succeed. Are you ready for it?" she asked, looking FF straight in the eyes.

FF sniffed one last time and stood up. "I'm ready," she said, full of renewed energy and boldness.

Clio smiled. "Good. I wish you the best of luck." Then the Muse of Writing disappeared.

FF cracked her knuckles. Bad Fanfiction was going down.

And ever since that day FF has been fighting for the quality of , trying to rectify her mistake.

* * *

**First story whoo! I wrote this at 3:59 am. Thank you Pencil and Ave and Lola for helping me out with this. :) **

**Review please! :)  
**


End file.
